marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Poindexter
|gender = Male |affiliation = Lyndhurst Home for Boys (formerly) (formerly) Brooklyn Suicide Prevention Center (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Daredevil (11 episodes) |title = Agent (formerly) |actor = Wilson Bethel Cameron Mann (young) Conor Proft (teenager) |status = In Custody}} Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter is a mentally unstable, highly-skilled FBI agent with an uncanny talent for accuracy. Born with a mental illness, Poindexter needs structure and rules to suppress his psychopathic tendencies and maintaining his sanity. His world came crashing down when he gained the attention of Wilson Fisk who manipulated and ruined Poindexter's rigid life. Without his rules, Poindexter was manipulated to become Fisk's personal assassin and was tasked to impersonate Daredevil in order to turn the public against the vigilante. Poindexter turned against Fisk when Daredevil revealed to him about Kingpin's manipulation and went on a killing spree in an attempt to kill him. He was stopped by Daredevil and defeated by the Kingpin who broke his spine, leaving him in the care of Kenji Oyama. Biography Early Life Losing his Parents Benjamin Poindexter was born in Portsmouth, New Hampshire. At an early age, he lost his parents under unknown circumstances. Poindexter recounted that his parents were often mad at him.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game First Act of Murder ]] As an orphan, Poindexter was raised into a place called the Lyndhurst Home for Boys, where spent most of his childhood without any close relations. Soon, Poindexter joined a baseball team and was discovered to have an uncanny talent of pitching the ball with perfect accuracy. As his talent grew, Poindexter excelled at Baseball and became the most favored player of Coach Bradley. At one evening, Bradley notice Poindexter throwing his ball at chimney that he broke a hole in it. Feeling sorry for him, Bradley told Poindexter that no matter how much he'll try to distance himself it won't bring his parents back, understanding, he then stands up and prepares to win a game but not long after he was gifted a new baseball glove. During a game, Poindexter won so many games that nobody was able to beat him, however, he was then asked to switch places with other teammates, completely upset for winning so many games, he was angrily benched on the side of the field. Furious, Poindexter killed his coach in a fit of rage, ricocheting a ball onto a pole and bouncing on his head, in belief that he was being a jerk to him. Therapy Sessions ]] After the incident, Poindexter was assigned with a psychiatrist named Eileen Mercer. Poindexter was questioned by Mercer about his parents and later told that they always mad at him. While drawing a sketch and accidentally breaking his pencil, Poindexter admitted that he intentionally killed his coach and that he was not saddened by his death, asking if he was in trouble but was told that he wasn't and that his incident wasn't his completely fault. ]] Teaching him about the act of empathy, Mercer was eventually able to connect with Poindexter, advising him on control of his psychopathic tendencies. Poindexter became attached to her and managed to gain some stability in his life. However, Mercer was diagnosed with cancer. Upon their session, Poindexter attempted to kill her, unable to accept her upcoming death and believing he was being abandoned again. Mercer was able to calm him down and advised him to listen to their tape recordings if he felt troubled and to find a person who can keep his moral compass in check. Finding Structure Poindexter joined the United States Army, and after leaving the military, he went to work at a Brooklyn Suicide Prevention Center. Working there for a year, he developed an infatuation and obsession with his co-worker Julie Barnes. After leaving the work, Poindexter managed to join FBI after graduating from Quantico.Daredevil: 3.06: The Devil You Know He eventually built a rigid and structured life for himself. He kept his sanity in check through his work, maintaining a healthy lifestyle and stalking Barnes at a distance. Working for the FBI Guarding Fisk ]] When Wilson Fisk managed to make a deal with the FBI, in exchange for providing them with information on the crimes families of New York City that he will be moved from Ryker's Island to the Presidential Hotel, Poindexter was assigned to be among the agents escorting him to the location. ]] During the escort, they were attacked by the Albanian Syndicate. Despite the death of several agents, Poindexter singlehandedly managed to eliminate all of the attackers. Using his great accuracy with firearms, Poindexter killed all of the Albanians. When two of the attackers attempted to surrender and pleaded for mercy, Poindexter unhesitatingly killed them, not long after he was ambushed by a couple of Albanians from behind, he threw magazines at both them, as they died from it. Checking from if his partners were alive, Poindexter actions were witnessed by Fisk, as he got out of his convoy to surrender, Poindexter unhesitatingly apprehended Fisk.Daredevil: 3.02: Please to move away]] After successfully escorting Fisk to the hotel where he will be staying, Poindexter was then assigned to monitor him and guard him. The next day, at the hotel, Poindexter watched over Fisk on the monitors with Agent Lim, knowing that his fellow agents are now either injured or dead, he was then asked by Fisk's lawyers, Benjamin Donovan and Nicholas Lee, to turn off the cameras and talk to their client, to which they proceeded the request. Later, Poindexter was now off duty of monitoring Fisk and guard the back doors of the where the apartment floors where held. 's admiration]] While in guarding the hotel, Poindexter encountered Matt Murdock who attempted to get passed him. Despite Murdock's attempts, he was unable to get by and left before Poindexter got suspicious. During the day, Poindexter was charged to watch over Fisk while he eats his meal. Fisk attempted to make conversation by expressing his gratitude for Poindexter saving him and his sympathy for the loss of agents, but Poindexter was unsympathetic. Then Fisk began expressing his respect and admiration for Poindexter's skills, but having heard from Fisk, Poindexter took his untouched meal and left. ]] At his psychic evaluation, Poindexter had a talk with Dr. Myman about the ambush that happened while guarding Fisk. Poindexter talked to him about Fisk and when he was questioned about using lethal force against the attackers, lashing out in anger, claiming that if he wore a mask the press would call him a hero instead of talking about how he should protect himself. Calming down and being asked about if he had a support system, Poindexter lied about having a girlfriend named Julie Barnes and talked about their relationship. in his car]] Having answered to the Myman's satisfaction, Poindexter was allowed to leave, being told that he should always talk about his feelings to his girl, considering that it will do him good. Later during the night, Poindexter followed and observed Barnes from his car as she went to buy pizza, taking his medication before spying on her. While eating her pizza slice from a pizza parlor, Poindexter emulates her actions and eats his slice at the car, smiling with joy as she enjoys her food.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed Growing Troubles ]] As time has passed by, Poindexter continued to watch over Wilson Fisk. Once an attack was reported, Poindexter and Agent Lim loudly breaches over Fisk's penthouse, checking his room for any suspected weapons and anything carrying around his jumpsuit, once Poindexter was done checking Fisk watched him from behind, noticing how odd he was being looked. ]] While guarding the penthouse, Poindexter and Lim were planned to feed Fisk's food lunch, Poindexter looked over anything suspicious for his delivery, while checking the food, he to grab his hamburger, pulling a prank on Fisk by biting it, dumping his french fries on his tray, and wiping the grease on the cover. Moving over to the monitor room, Poindexter and Lim anticipated in his reaction of the food, only to be disappointed that his prank had backfired in his expectation and was weirdly contemplated on the fact Fisk was eating his food with a spork. 's reaction]] While monitoring Fisk's actions, Poindexter found himself in trouble when Tammy Hattley and Winn arrived inside the monitor room and asked them not interfere as they were there to question Fisk and he was told to stay out of the monitor room. Once outside, Ray Nadeem informed Poindexter that the OPR wanted to interview Fisk about the attack as a discrepancy has been discovered between Poindexter's official report and the analysis by the forensics. Nadeem tried to reassure Poindexter but it only caused him to worry about his job. ]] Later during the day, after getting his co-agent to go for a coffee, Poindexter returned back to the monitor room, looking at the recordings of the OPR's interview on Fisk, discovering that Fisk covered for him. Wanting to know about Fisk's intention, Poindexter shut down the cameras and went into his penthouse to question him, demanding to know about Fisk's intention and that he didn't want favors from him. Fisk replied that it was due to sympathy, showing a newspaper from New York Bulletin who called the attack an FBI disaster and they omitted his heroism and achievement, telling him the world was changing and that real heroes like him were being ridiculed and dismissed. Poindexter left without a word, but Fisk's word lingered.Daredevil: 3.04: Blindsided Psychosis On his way to work in the morning, Poindexter prepared himself for the job, setting his newspaper on a straight pile, washing his mug, and setting his picture portrait of his group photo in the Brooklyn Suicide Prevention Center straight, before leaving his apartment. 's stare]] Going back to back to work, Poindexter continued to watch over Wilson Fisk, standing guard as Ray Nadeem continued to negotiate with Fisk's lawyer, Benjamin Donovan. During the talk, Fisk would clarify his testimony by appreciating the agents that were protecting him and subtlety grieved over their loss, all while looking at Poindexter, he would informed the FBI that Matt Murdock helped him launder money. While the rest of the FBI began hunting for Murdock, Poindexter continued monitoring Fisk while also maintaining his structured life. at the hotel]] Over the rest of the day, while taking a break at the Presidential Hotel's bar, Poindexter was approached by Julie Barnes, who was recently employed after being asked for the job that would let her get paid more as a waiter than a bartender. As they talked, Barnes asked if he worked at the suicide hotline, to which Poindexter told her that he did. While on her way to a table, Poindexter asked Barnes about when she'll be done working, answering she'll done at soon, she proceeded asked if they would hang out, Poindexter accepted this and waited for his date after she finished working. ]] Taking Barnes out for dinner, they talked about their past and their current work. Poindexter was asked about what it was like working for Fisk, replying that he doesn't and only worked for the federal government, However, the conversation turned sour when Poindexter accidentally revealed information that he shouldn't know about Barnes, realizing that he had ruined his date with her, he aggressively grabbed her when she got up from her seat, saying that she was very special to him. Barnes shouted at Poindexter to let go of her arm, letting go as she left in fear leaving him completely distress. Returning home after a ruined date, Poindexter settled down in his table and began to hear voices inside his head. As the voices grew increasingly louder and his mental state growing fragile, Poindexter had a psychotic breakdown inside his apartment, making a hole in a wall with a single punch, trying to wash his shirt that he wiped his hand with blood on it, and continued to throw his furniture across the room once he turned away from the sink. After using a knife that threw onto his group portrait, Poindexter eventually calmed himself down by managing to find Eileen Mercer's tape recording and listened to one of them.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game Working for Fisk A Broken Life Still reeling from the aftermath of his disastrous date with Julie Barnes, Poindexter awakens from his slumber as the voices in his head started to continue upon his head. Once he awoken from his sleep, Poindexter grabs his personal tapes and listened to Eileen Mercer's recording about finding his moral compass. ]] Heading back to the monitor room at the hotel, Poindexter found it hard to concentrate due to the voices in his head. After asking for coffee for him and his co-worker, Poindexter took over from a her turn to watch over the feed of Wilson Fisk. After shutting down the camera, he headed back into the penthouse to talk to Fisk. Confronting the man, Poindexter told Fisk that whatever he has planned to do against him it did not work. Despite his attempts to appear confident and unfazed, Poindexter lashed out in rage when Fisk continued to stay silent. 's story]] When Fisk broke his silence, he explained that he killed his father as a boy. He explained that this feeling that Poindexter was experiencing was something that he was familiar with. Fisk told Poindexter that he hides behind many mask and fashions to be something that the world tolerate. Poindexter blames Fisk for destroying what he had with Barnes to which Fisk retorted that it would not have been destroyed if he had been honest and countered that neither Barnes or society would have understood him and that they punished people like Poindexter and Fisk. Once that was said, Poindexter left the penthouse in deep thought. ]] As he continued to monitor Fisk, Poindexter was informed by a co-agent that he was being targeted for investigation and the New York Bulletin newspaper has put his name on the front cover. Because of the press has made his name on the front line, Poindexter was put on leave from the FBI by his superiors, while the incoming of the voices in his head had started to come back. Despite Ray Nadeem's assurance that he had nothing to worry about, Poindexter was too distressed by the loss of his job to be assured. Back home, Poindexter's sanity continued to deteriorate as the voices of Barnes and Mercer continued to haunt him. With Mercer's voice trying to reassure him and Barnes taunting him about his lonely life. In torment, Poindexter pulled out his gun and was about to commit suicide until he received a phone call from Fisk. He explained that while he was in prison his mother had died. Among her belonging, they found the hammer that he killed his father with. Fisk explained that just like his mother accepted him, so too will he accept Poindexter's true self, delivering a gift to him and told Poindexter that if he accepted it, he would never abandon him.Daredevil: 3.06: The Devil You Know After the phone call, Felix Manning knocked on his door and told Poindexter that a car was waiting for him. Together, they arrived to warehouse where Melvin Potter created a perfect replica of Daredevil's Suit.Daredevil: 3.07: Aftermath Impersonating Daredevil '' staff]] Receiving the Daredevil Suit, Poindexter donned the outfit and headed to the New York Bulletin Building, where he began a bloody massacre inside the building as he searched for Jasper Evans to kill him before leaking information about Fisk. Killing numerous staff members using his innate accuracy to throw the Billy Club with lethal force, Poindexter reached the floor where Evans was located. ]] After killing all of the workers in his sight, Poindexter encountered Foggy Nelson, listening to the voices in his head, reveling in the violence that he was causing and finally having the voices silent, Poindexter smirked as he attempted to kill Nelson with the club, only to have it be grabbed by the real Daredevil. Surprised by the arrival of this new adversary, they both took a moment to observe one another. When Daredevil asked who he was, Poindexter sarcastically replied that he was Daredevil. ]] Standing off for a brief moment, the two combatants immediately began battling on the office floor. At first, Daredevil immediately proved to be the superior in close combat. Despite Poindexter's best efforts, he was unable to truly hurt him in hand-to-hand. Deciding to play to his strengths using his uncanny accuracy, Poindexter began throwing objects at Daredevil which proved effective against his opponent. Keeping himself at a distance, Poindexter used everything he could find in the office and threw them at Daredevil with lethal intent. Keeping his opponent on the edge, Poindexter continued to hurt him as Daredevil was forced to stay behind cover. in combat]] As the fight kept escalating with Daredevil continuously trying to get close and Poindexter keeping his distance, Daredevil managed to distract him and put him on a sleeper hold, struggling to keep each other to out of their way. Before he could be defeated, Poindexter managed to grab a nearby scissor in front of him and pierced in his opponent's shoulder. Using the moment of distraction, he turned a shelf down on Daredevil, looking at the him on the ground, Poindexter to this opportunity to kick Daredevil in the face, leaving him unconscious. in the head]] Hearing the sirens from outside, Poindexter had to quickly do his job before he'll get caught, leading him to continue his hunt for Evans. Breaking and entering a locked door, Poindexter arrived at the room where he was hiding, where he encountered Nelson, Karen Page and Mitchell Ellison. Poindexter quickly disarmed Page's gun, dispatched Nelson after taking a few blows, and stabbed Ellison with his Billy Club. Taking the gun on the ground, Poindexter shot Evans in the head, as he unloaded the gun, he approached Page and mockingly said that it was nice to see her again. Once he had left the room that Page was held hostage, Poindexter had to make his way to escape from the building. Poindexter left the floor and entered a hallway where staircases had been taken place in his escape plan, only to be encountered by a team of FBI agents that were led by Ray Nadeem. Having no choice to dispatch his colleagues, Poindexter quickly defeated all of them and escaped from the building with his mission successfully completed. Attempts to Rebuild Returning home after his massacre at the New York Bulletin, Poindexter managed to regain some semblance of conscious, listening to Eileen Mercer's tape recording on how he'll need to build his life on structure and order. Knowing that he did something outside his rules, Poindexter cleaned his messy apartment from his last mental breakdown as an attempt to return his life back to stability. ]] While on the same route during his morning runs, Poindexter managed to find Julie Barnes, running very fast to the point where he bumps into another runner on purpose in order to catch up with Barnes. Poindexter caught up with Barnes, freaking her out but calmed her down by saying that he'll talk in public so she would feel safe. Expressively, Poindexter told Barnes that when they worked together at the suicide hotline, he saw how kind and compassionate she was and really needed that as his life went on a downward spiral. Despite her fear of him, Pondexter managed to convince her to give a chance on getting along with him. ]] Going to a cafe to talk, Poindexter paid two cups of coffee for him Barnes and explained to her that he wasn't trying to stalk her but mainly just wanted to be like her, only for Barnes to tell him how creepy that sounded. Sitting down at a table, Poindexter told Barnes that she was a good person at heart, but she rebuttal by saying that he saves lives. Poindexter explained that working at the FBI and the army before that, helped him keep on straight and narrow path and without that he'll drown, not knowing whether he'll swim through the surface or the bottom, breathing heavily on sight. for her help]] Unable to breathe normally, Barnes told Poindexter to that needs to breathe, as he started to do himself. Poindexter told her that he needed her to write himself just as she does with other people, having her understanding that part of him. Barnes questions what happened at the FBI, Poindexter told her that the Bureau needed a scapegoat, letting out goat sounds afterwards, As they share a laugh, Barnes told Poindexter that needs a new therapist, however expressed that he he had one until she died. Feeling gulty, Barnes agreed to help Poindexter, graciously promising her that he'll wont mess up. During their talk, Poindexter was informed by Ray Nadeem to return back to the HQ. for his help]] Heading to the offices, Poindexter went up to Nadeem to ask him about the text to which he was escorted into another room, where he was introduced to an attorney named Andrea Morales, who can help him with his job situation by suing the FBI for his wrongful suspension. Grateful for his consideration, Poindexter thanked Nadeem for the help on getting his job back, replied back with a remark on not having to be thanked since saved so many people in his line of work, staying at the office, unaware that this was a diversion to keep him from his home. Listening head on with his lawyer, Poindexter was told that if he won the case with a speedy trial, he would get his job with no regards, becoming amazed with this revelation and later asked when will it take to back to work as an agent. Morales explained that since this was a lengthy process, it would take about six months to get back to work but he will get back pay. Disappointed, Poindexter was disappointed that he'll have to wait, questioning what he will do months ahead of time, but was calmed down by Morales that he'll have a bright future at the Bureau and that its only time that he doesn't need to worry about. ' text]] Learning that it will be six months before he can return back to work, Poindexter tried to talk to Barnes by texting her on his phone, leaving a message about talking to each other in person, only to get a message by her that resulted in rejection, telling him that she doesn't ever want to see him again, texting her back that made him plead with worrying, only to get a subsequent block from her. Panicking, Poindexter started to mentally spiral down even further, calling Barnes to see if she'll explained but it went straight to a voicemail telling him that he's calling a blocked phone number, leaving him devastated.Daredevil: 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs Becoming Corrupt Heading back home, Poindexter felt completely distraught with his last message with Julie Barnes as walked upstairs of apartment but heard a disturbance inside the room, listening to someone talking. Grabbing some small glass pillars from a nearby lantern, Poindexter entered his home to find it empty, as he looked around to see if they ever took anything from his guest room and kitchen. and Ray Nadeem]] Going inside his bedroom, Poindexter went to vault, discovering that it was unlocked, he found out that his cassette player was stolen as well as one of his tape recordings. Arming himself with his handgun and grabbing his binocular, Poindexter looked out of his open window to search for his targets. Looking at the reflection of the floor above, Poindexter shot at his target by ricochet the bullets on metals from the building across his apartment. His invaders turned out to be Ray Nadeem and Daredevil as Poindexter managed to shoot and wound Nadeem. 's tapes]] As his enemies attempted to make their escape, Poindexter tried to give chase only be barred by Daredevil. On the fire escape, the two enemies entered into another fight as Poindexter tried to hit Daredevil with the glass pillars and his foe block them with a grill plating. Poindexter was stopped from this assault when the New York City Police Department arrived and explained his situation to them. Once the police left his apartment, Poindexter reflected about the situation and made his decision. Tired of the rules and of Mercer, he gathered all of Eileen Mercer's tape recordings and burned them. Not long after, Felix Manning knocked on his door again and asked to follow him. in the hotel]] Heading back to the hotel, Poindexter followed Manning to suite and went inside the elevator, as he stood silently and pondered on his life, letting his insanity get to him, hearing incoming voices inside his head. Heading inside the hallway where workers who secretly work for Wilson Fisk were fixing the complex, Poindexter was escorted into a room where the Fisk was located. In completely out of loss, Poindexter was surprised to discover that Fisk was outside his penthouse and had monitors on the agents and other locations to spy on. 's advice]] No longer caring about the FBI, Poindexter informed Fisk about his problem, saying that Nadeem knows about his crime. Fisk assured Poindexter that they will solve the problem and that he has nothing to worry about. Noticing his frustration, Fisk advised Poindexter to not let all his rage be bottled up inside him or it will kill him from within, telling him that in order to let out his anger he would let it out a primal scream, as the only satisfaction of release. Poindexter did as what Fisk was told and with that, Fisk embraced him with a hug, becoming firmly loyal to him, as well as Fisk's agent. The Kingpin's Assassin Now answering to Wilson Fisk, Poindexter visited Ray Nadeem on Kingpin's orders after he failed to report to the FBI about Fisk. He was welcomed in by Seema Nadeem and gave advise on how to throw baseball to Sami Nadeem before Nadeem arrived. Heading outside to talk, Poindexter confronted him about his betrayal and luring him away from his home. He informed his former friend that Kingpin needed him alive and wanted Daredevil whom Nadeem had worked with. He told Nadeem to call Daredevil and help them prepare for a trap against the vigilante. Not long after, thanks to Kingpin, Poindexter was reinstated by Tammy Hattley who was also under Kingpin's influence. He later joined a meeting with the other corrupted FBI agents. He smugly informed Nadeem that they will only refer to Fisk about his code name. The meeting was to plan for an aggressive arrest of all the influential criminals that Kingpin has listed. Among the criminal figures that FBI arrested were John Hammer, Everett Starr, Rosalie Carbone. Poindexter also returned to the monitor room, but this time it will be manned by corrupted agents. ]] Having caught their targets and brought them to a disclosed location, Poindexter joined Fisk on the meeting. The Kingpin held his meeting and negotiate with them about paying him protection money, while Poindexter donned Daredevil's Suit. When Starr refused and challenged him, Poindexter promptly killed him with his Billy Club and stood by Kingpin's side. Before leaving the meeting with Kingpin, Poindexter threatened Nadeem about whether he had warned Daredevil.Daredevil: 3.09: Revelations New Target While waiting with Kingpin in the car, Wilson Fisk told Poindexter that he used to have a friend named James Wesley. He informed him when he sent Poindexter to attack the New York Bulletin Building, he was not aware at the time that Karen Page was the one who killed him. Fisk ordered Poindexter to kill Page who was located at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. Poindexter dutifully accepted his mission and headed to the church to find and kill his target. Arriving at the church while wearing Daredevil's Suit, Poindexter interrupted the sermon conducted by Father Paul Lantom. When his call for Page went unanswered, Poindexter began attacking the innocent participants of the sermon with his Billy Club. Before he could start killing them, Page revealed herself. He approached her and happily greeted his quarry. Before he could kill her, Poindexter was attacked by Daredevil who has arrived to save Page. They briefly brawled before Poindexter managed to force Daredevil to the side. Using this opportunity, Poindexter threw his Billy Club at Page only to kill Lantom who sacrificed himself for her. The death of Lantom caused Daredevil to furiously began beating Poindexter. The fight escalated as Daredevil drove Poindexter away from Page and the civilians. Despite Poindexter attempts to kill his target, he was prevented by his enemy. Poindexter managed to get Daredevil of him and continued his pursuit of Page before his opponent could recover. Following her up the church balcony, he began looking for her. However, he was distracted by the arrival of the exhausted and wounded Daredevil. Tired of the continued interference of his enemy, Poindexter began savagely beating Daredevil. Knocking him unconscious, Poindexter prepared for the killing blow before he was knocked off the balcony by Page. Defeated, Poindexter made his retreat.Daredevil: 3.10: Karen Continuing with the Pursuit Poindexter quickly retreated from the church and headed to a nearby alleyway to recover. Infuriated by his failure to kill Page, he killed two nearby workers and headed back to the car and rejoined Nadeem. He ordered Nadeem to head to the church that has now become a crime scene and take the command away from the NYPD. Taking off his suit, Poindexter and Nadeem took the command away from Strieber of the NYPD. Knowing that Page and the real Daredevil is still inside the church, Poindexter ensure that the building will be searched. Poindexter began his hunt for his targets inside the church. Despite his best effort, he wasn't able to find his quarries. Despite the seeming evidence that they have made their escape, Poindexter insisted on continuing the search due to his determination not to fail Kingpin. Unfortunately, a ploy by his enemies prevented him from completing his task. The arrival of Foggy Nelson and Brett Mahoney ensured that Page will be taken into custody by the NYPD and thus prevents Poindexter from killing her. Enraged that he has failed his mission and disappointed Kingpin, Poindexter roared in fury while out of sight.Daredevil: 3.11: Reunion Regaining Fisk's Favor Disappointed with his failures, Poindexter tried to make amends with Fisk and place the blame on Nadeem. Fisk was unsympathetic to his attempts to apologize which only caused Poindexter to become more determined to regain his boss' trust. Knowing that Fisk failed to buy his favorite painting from Esther Falb, Poindexter killed Falb and brought the painting back to the penthouse where he formally met with Fisk's betrothed, Vanessa Marianna. He informed her that it was from Fisk and assured her that he will be there if she needed it. Later, after Nadeem failed to inform the court about Fisk's activities, he retreated back to his now abandoned home. Poindexter was assigned to kill him. When he arrived, he found his former friend in the garden where a hole has been dug for a pool for his family. Nadeem tried to convince Poindexter that Fisk will discard him after he was done with him. Poindexter remained unconvinced him. He informed Nadeem that Fisk has gave him a purpose that he never had before and he was feeling more himself than he had in his whole life. Knowing that he won't be able to convince him, Nadeem pulled a gun and tried to shoot him. Poindexter unhesitatingly shot and killed his former colleague and left his body in the hole.Daredevil: 3.12: One Last Shot Learning the Truth Revelation Poindexter greeted Foggy Nelson when he came to the FBI's office to talk to Seema Nadeem about Ray Nadeem. After leaving them alone to talk, Poindexter received a phone call from Felix Manning but turns out that the caller was Daredevil. The vigilant taunted him and warning him that he was coming back for his suit. Also Daredevil continued to taunt Poindexter about his past to which he was unfazed. However, Poindexter became furious when Daredevil mentioned Julie Barnes. His enemy talked about how she would have been disappointed if she was still alive. Affected by this revelation and Daredevil's claim that Fisk had her killed, Poindexter decided to investigate the location that Daredevil gave him before he hanged up. Heading to 16th Canal Place, Poindexter entered the abandoned building and found himself in a kitchen. Checking the freezer, he found three frozen bodies, one of them being Barnes. Poindexter was horrified by the discovery of Barnes' fate. Not long after, Daredevil called him again. Poindexter threatened him, believing that he was the one who killed her. But the vigilant stated that Fisk was the one who killed him. Despite his initial refusal to believe him, Poindexter could not deny the facts when Daredevil explained the full scope of Kingpin's manipulation on him. Before hanging up, Daredevil informed Poindexter that Fisk was getting married tonight and he did not deserve a happy ending. Realizing that the man he trusted used him and that the one person he considered to be his friend was dead, Poindexter lost the rest of his sanity.Daredevil: 3.13: A New Napkin Battle at Presidential Hotel 's wedding]] In his madness, Poindexter then brought along the frozen corpse of Julie Barnes and donned the Daredevil's Suit. Driving toward the hotel where Wilson Fisk was holding his wedding, he was approached by agent Lim. Poindexter greeted him and warned his former friend to retreat. When they proved nonnegotiable, Poindexter proceed to dispatch them before continuing his hunt for Fisk. Using his knowledge of the security protocols, he managed to get by easily and interrupted during Fisk's and Vanessa Marianna's dance. Holding a mic, Poindexter mockingly made a toast to Fisk. Sarcastically giving his well-wishes to his boss, he threw the mic toward Marianna only to have it blocked by Daredevil at the last moment. Chaos ensued in the party as Fisk's security arrived to fight him. While Daredevil pursued the Kingpin, Poindexter defeated all of his attackers before he resumed his hunt. By the time he arrived at Fisk's penthouse, he found Marianna attempting to escape and his two enemies fighting each other. Smiling at the prospect of killing Marianna, Poindexter approached her but was stopped by Daredevil. A brutal three-way battle took place as Poindexter fought against Daredevil and Kingpin. Several times during the fight, Poindexter tried to kill Marianna only to be prevented by either Daredevil or Kingpin. Eventually, Poindexter was defeated when Daredevil overpowered him and Kingpin breaking his back. Not long after Daredevil defeated Kingpin, the New York City Police Department arrived and took everyone in custody.Daredevil: 3.13: A New Napkin Paralyzed Spinal Surgery Some times after his defeat, Poindexter was able to come into contact with Kenji Oyama. Poindexter agreed to go through an experimental surgery on his broken spine, being aware of the risk that it could make him permanently paralyzed. As the doctors continued with their surgery, Poindexter woke up and his iris turned into a bullseye.Daredevil: 3.13: A New Napkin Personality Benjamin Poindexter is a psychopathic man who was born without a conscience, or the ability to empathize or feel remorse. Despite this, presumably due to his Borderline Personality Disorder and abandonment issues, he was very emotional, and desired to be loved. However, because he was such a psychopathic and sadistic individual, he was largely incapable of this. Dex never truly loved anyone, including his parents, his coach, his therapist, and Julie Barnes, only used them for his own selfish needs and desires, and hated them when they tried to leave him. However, when Wilson Fisk killed Julie Barnes, his current North Star, it left him enraged and anguished, and prompted him to try and murder Fisk and accept that his true self was a murderous psychopath. Homicidal from the beginning, Dex murdered animals at a young age and enjoyed it. Matt Murdock called him a killer even as a child when he listened to his files. After Dex murdered his baseball coach, his psychopathic tendencies began to escalate as he got older despite receiving therapy, characterized by hallucinations of the sound of swarming insects. He would frequently murder people on the job and claim to have to use lethal force, when in reality, he just enjoyed it. Unlike most psychopaths, Poindexter has outbursts of extreme and uncontrollable rage. That being said, this is very common with people with Borderline Personality Disorder. However at his core, Dex is a completely unempathetic man who enjoys hurting and killing people, claiming that it was his real self. His psychopathy came to a head when his structured life and routine centering around an obsession with a former coworker and his career collapsed. His mental instability became even more evident when his "crush" became aware of his "feelings" and rejected him and he lost his job. Abilities *'Master Marksman': Poindexter has extraordinary, near inhuman talent in marksmanship; he could wield firearms with superior accuracy and precision, even ricochet bullets that will hit the intended targets. As a child, he could drill a hole into a brick wall by repeatedly throwing a baseball in the same spot. He can use practically any object as a lethal projectile, such as stationary supplies in the New York Bulletin Building and two ammo magazines to throw into people's necks. He was able to use chandelier crystals to throw at Daredevil and Ray Nadeem with extreme velocity and deadly precision, threw a pair of scissors into Daredevil's chest easily outfast the perception of the latter's superhuman senses. He also threw edible forks, spoons, and knives at several agents at Kingpin's wedding. Poindexter is also able to pull off curve-shots and trick shots with an unerring amount of accuracy. *'Master Combatant': Due to Poindexter's training in the United States Army and FBI he became a highly skilled fighter, allowing him to fight opponents such as Murdock, Kingpin, and a group of FBI agents. However while skilled, Poindexter was unable to beat Murdock at hand-to-hand combat due to the latter's greater training, and thus during their fights required his marksmanship and ranged attacks to even the odds. *'Master Assassin': Poindexter is a dangerous master assassin due to his deadly talent in marksmanship. While still a child, he could easily kill an adult such as Bradley using nothing but a baseball. Poindexter was ordered by Wilson Fisk to kill Ray Nadeem and Jasper Evans which he did successfully. Poindexter has also killed many others on behalf of the FBI and the United States Armed Forces working as their sniper. Equipment Weapons *'M11': To be added *'Glock 17': Poindexter used a handgun as an FBI agent. He is seen using it to great effect when saving Wilson Fisk from an assassination attempt. *'Llama III-A': Poindexter stole handgun from Karen Page and used it to kill Jasper Evans in the head during his attack on the New York Bulletin. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': To be added *'Daredevil's Suit': After being recognized by Wilson Fisk, Poindexter was given Daredevil's impermeable armored suit and decided to take it in order use in the New York Bulletin, in attempt to shut down any plan to expose Fisk. The suit was created by Melvin Potter, who made Fisk's suit, Potter was persuaded by Fisk to make another suit by replicating it in case Daredevil will infiltrate him. The secondary suit that Poindexter equips is a a red and black suit with a mask and helmet resembling the Christian Devil, leading to taking the name and slandering it. This suit is highly durable, allowing him to be nearly unfazed by an opponent's attacks and recover more quickly from being hit, such as taking hits in the head with a punch by the real Daredevil. 's Billy Club]] *'Billy Club': When Poindexter was asked by Wilson Fisk to put on the armored suit for him, Poindexter also utilized Daredevil's special Billy Club. It can be used as a short staff, or two individual sticks joined by a high tensile wire for grappling. It can also be split into two individual short sticks for close quarters combat. It is kept in a holster on the suit's left thigh. *'Baseball': As a child, Pointdexter used his masterful pitching skills to kill Bradley with a baseball. Facilities *'Lyndhurst Home for Boys': To be added *'Riviera Psychiatric Institute': To be added *'Brooklyn Suicide Prevention Center': To be added *'Benjamin Poindexter's Apartment': To be added *'New York City FBI Office': To be added *'Presidential Hotel': To be added Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † Allies *Eileen Mercer † - Psychiatrist *United States Army *Brooklyn Suicide Prevention Center **Julie Barnes † - Former Co-worker and Stalking Target **Craig *Jennings † - Former Colleague *Garcia † - Former Colleague *Foster † - Former Colleague *Leighton † - Former Colleague *Torres † - Former Colleague *Andrews † - Former Colleague *Myman *Felix Manning *Kenji Oyama Enemies *Bradley † - Former Coach and Victim *Kanon - Former Teammate *Albanian Syndicate *Melvin Potter *Daredevil - Attempted Victim *Jasper Evans † - Target and Victim *''New York Bulletin'' **Karen Page - Target **Mitchell Ellison *Foggy Nelson *Donovan and Partners **Benjamin Donovan **Nicholas Lee *Latymer Zyl *John Hammer *Everett Starr † - Victim *Carbone Crime Family **Rosalie Carbone *Sophia Knight *Paul Lantom † - Victim *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney **Strieber *Seema Nadeem - Friend turned Enemy *Sami Nadeem *Esther Falb † - Victim *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Ally turned Enemy *Vanessa Marianna - Ally turned Enemy *FBI - Former Employers **Tammy Hattley - Attempted Victim **Ray Nadeem † - Friend turned Victim **Pryor Arinori † - Victim **Lim **Ramsey Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Lester, is a psychotic assassin and mercenary commonly known as Bullseye and the arch-nemesis of Daredevil, who worked as the right-hand henchman of Kingpin, and caused the deaths of both Elektra and Karen Page. *Poindexter adopting Daredevil's suit and persona is a loose reference to the storyline, where Kingpin let a mental patient loose wearing a Daredevil costume in order to kill Foggy Nelson. *Poindexter's apartment number is 131. This is a reference to Bullseye's first appearance in Daredevil #131. Behind the Scenes *Wilson Bethel's character was listed as Steve before his official reveal. *Rj Wolfe was a stunt double for Wilson Bethel in the role of Benjamin Poindexter. *Benjamin Poindexter in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnation portrayed by . References External Links * * es:Benjamin Poindexter ru:Меченый Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Brooklyn Suicide Prevention Center Employees Category:FBI Agents Category:Criminals Category:High Body Count Category:Villains